This invention relates generally to a hybrid type electronic timepiece of the type having both analog and digital displays, and more particularly to a combination timepiece being small, thin, attractive and allowing for a wide range of electronic displays. Electronic timepieces having a plurality of supplemental functions have been developed rapidly and the combination of a timepiece including a digital display which is convenient to use, and an analog display which makes a nice appearance and is perferred by users for timekeeping, has been requested in the marketplace.
What is needed is a combination timepiece which has all of the advantages of an analog timepiece as well as the advantages of an entirely digital, that is, electronic timepiece.